Just Wait For Me, Dobe
by Seitsuya
Summary: Ada, Naruto, akan ada saatnya kau kuizinkan untuk berbuat semaumu. Semua ada saatnya. Dedicated to SasuNaru's Day in Shrine, and readers! Hints of Shounen-ai. Plotless. Happy SasuNaru's Day, All!


**Tittle:** Just Wait For Me, Dobe

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair:** Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

**Status: **Complete

**Length:** 707 word(s), oneshot

**Genre: **Friendship

**Warning's: **Plotless,Canon, Sasuke's Centric, hint of **shounen-ai**, **Don't like? Don't Read!**

_Special for SasuNaru's Event in Shrine, and you, beloved reader!_

_Happy SasuNaru's day!_

'Aku akan menghentikanmu, Sasuke! Walau harus mematahkan tangan dan kakimu, aku tak peduli! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jatuh ke tangan orang seperti Orochimaru!'

Kurasakan tiba-tiba ingatanku terjulur kebelakang, menarikku ke dalam lembaran waktu bernama kenangan. Raunganmu saat itu, entah kenapa selalu terngiang di benakku. Aku yang saat itu telah dipenuhi nafsu membunuh, sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataanmu. Yang terlintas di otakku saat pertarungan kala itu adalah, bagaimana caranya aku bisa menyingkirkanmu—yang sewaktu itu bertindak sebagai penghalangku, bagaimana caranya aku bisa memperoleh kekuatan besar dalam waktu singkat agar bisa menyamai kakak lelakiku dan membunuhnya. Tak sedikit pun aku memikirkan makna dari setiap perkataan yang kau lontarkan padaku.

Tak ada yang bisa menggoyahkan keputusanku. Tak ada. Walau itu Sakura, Guru Kakashi, Hokage, bahkan kau sekali pun. Kau yang sama denganku—pernah merasakan derita akan kesepian.

Kau mungkin sama denganku. Namun ada perbedaan antara derita yang kita alami itu. Pernahkah kau membayangkan—bagaimana aku yang saat itu berusia tujuh tahun harus melihat orang tua yang kusayangi dibantai di depan mataku secara langsung? Dan ironisnya, mereka mati di tangan orang yang selama ini aku banggakan, orang yang selama ini ingin aku samakan kekuatannya. Orang yang menjadi barang berharga dalam lingkungan keluargaku. Dia memusnahkan seluruh klanku, Naruto, membuatku harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya dilempar ke jurang kelam bernama kesepian. Dia yang membuatku memiliki penderitaan yang sama denganmu. Entah aku harus berterima kasih atau melempar kutukan padanya.

Ikatan. Ya, itu yang selalu kau raungkan padaku setiap kali pertemuan kita. Kau menyebutku sebagai temanmu, saudaramu. Tak tahukah kau betapa kotornya aku, Naruto? Berapa banyak darah tak berdosa yang melumuri tanganku? Berapa banyak tebasan pedang yang kulakukan pada orang yang bahkan tak pernah melakukan apa pun padaku? Aku yang seperti ini, masih pantas mendapat seorang teman? Masih pantas dianggap berharga? Hanya orang idiot yang berpikir begitu—dan itulah dirimu, Dobe.

Calon Hokage sepertimu, tidak pantas memiliki ikatan dengan _missing-nin_ sepertiku. Di sinilah salah satu perbedaan kita, Naruto. Kau, Uzumaki Naruto, kau sang penyelamat. Tugasmu melindungi semua orang. Sedang aku? Aku hanyalah orang yang telah membiarkan ambisi hitam menguasai diriku. Membiarkan nafsu membunuh mengendalikanku.

Kau itu harusnya sadar, betapa bodohnya dirimu yang menghabiskan separuh hidupmu hanya untuk mengejarku. Banyak yang bisa kau lakukan daripada mengejarku yang tak pasti ini, Naruto, kau bisa belajar untuk membuat sistem_-_saraf yang kau miliki itu untuk berhenti memburuku dan lebih mementingkan impianmu.

Ada, Naruto, akan ada saatnya kau kuizinkan untuk berbuat semaumu. Ada saatnya kita akan terus melempar ejekan satu sama lain sampai salah satu di antara kita merasa lelah. Ada saatnya kita bertarung—dengan atau tanpa niat membunuh sampai tenagaku dan kau habis tak tersisa. Ada saatnya. Semua ada saatnya.

Tapi saat itu bukanlah sekarang, bukan di saat keadaan sedang runyam seperti ini. Bukan saat aku tengah berusaha keras dalam menggenggam ambisiku. Sekarang lebih baik kita selesaikan urusan dan ambisi masing-masing. Kau menjadi Hokage, dan aku membunuh Itachi—dan menyelesaikan sedikit urusanku—yang kau tak perlu tahu apa itu. Ketika semua sudah selesai, maka saat itu akan tiba. Kuizinkan kau berbuat apa saja—terserah kau, Idiot.

Perlu kau tahu, kau punya mata yang lebih baik dariku, Naruto, kau mempunyai mata yang bahkan mampu menyinari Bumi Konoha. Tidak sepertiku yang sekarang ini, mata yang sanggup menenggelamkan sesuatu yang besar dalam kegelapan. Jadi pergunakan sisa waktu dalam hidupmu itu untuk melakukan hal yang berguna. Jangan selamanya jadi orang bodoh, Naruto.

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Kau hanya perlu menungguku, Naruto. Jangan habiskan waktu, stamina, dan pikiranmu hanya untuk memikirkan cara membawaku pulang. Berkali-kali aku bilang padamu bahwa itu tak akan berguna. Tapi dasarnya dirimu memang keras kepala. Idiot yang terus mempertahankan keyakinannya sampai mati. Kau memang seorang _shinobi _sejati—dan aku juga begitu, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membunuhnya, untuk membangkitkan klanku. Maka itu akan kuperjuangkan sampai akhir hembusan nafasku—jika perlu.

Jika semua tujuan dan ambisiku sudah kuraih, beri aku sedikit waktu. Untuk membersihkan tanganku dari darah yang selalu melumurinya. Untuk membersihkan hatiku dari dendam yang terus merambat menguasai pikiranku. Untuk keluar dari kegelapan yang telah menyelimutiku.

Setelah semuanya benar-benar selesai, aku akan pulang. Aku tak akan ke mana-mana lagi. Karena—jujur, dalam hatiku aku menanamkan frase bahwa Konoha-lah tempatku kembali. Jadi kau tenang saja. Aku akan kembali ke sisimu. Entah itu sebagai musuhmu, temanmu, saudaramu, atau mungkin, lebih dari itu.

**END**

AN: oke, dimohon jangan ada yang protes akan gajenya fict ini. Di _warning _udah bilang 'kan? Kalau fict ini, tuh, plotless, jadi gak punya alur. Hanya sebagian kecil dari apa yang Sasuke pikirkan. Dan maaf banyak yang nyerempet ke shounen-ai—di _warning,_ aku juga udah bilang loh, =u=

Dan, dan, dan, beribu terimakasih buat **Reinnne**. Ah, Ka Rei, kau harus tahu betapa usulmu untuk bikin fict plotless itu berharga untukku yang hampir menceburkan diri ke laut saat itu, kak! *ciumin Ka Rei tanpa henti*

*lesu* Aku gak terlalu berharap banyak sama fict ini, terserah kalian ah—para reader(s) mau _review_ atau enggak. *ngumpet*

Anw, HAPPY SASUNARU'S DAY! SASUNARU IS REAL! #eh #salahsemboyan

Btw, ini adalah quote dari manga Naruto yang aku adaptasi ke sini;

Aku akan mengehentikanmu, Sasuke! Walau harus mematahkan kaki dan tanganmu, aku tak peduli. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu jatuh ke tangan orang seperti Orochimaru! –Naruto Uzumaki, volume 26.

Kau memiliki mata yang lebih baik dariku, Naruto, -Hyuuga Neji, volume 22.

Dan juga terimakasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca! =)


End file.
